the school universe
by karitolombax
Summary: hola! esta historia va a ser muy bonita e interesante sobre la vida de una chica común y corriente la cual entra a una misteriosa preparatoria donde podremos ver el pequeño destino que le tiene la vida , esta historia contiene personajes de dragón ball z, haruhi suzumiya y alguno que otro de one piece o naruto .
1. Chapter 1 el primer dia

The school universe

Cap.1: primer día de escuela

6:00am

Desperté con los ánimos hasta el suelo ese día quería faltar pero para mala suerte mía mi madre no me dejo quedarme según ella por ser mi primer día de clases. Mi nombre es Karolay estoy en primer año de preparatoria si me preguntas como soy pues te responderé con orgullo soy una chica que le gustan los videojuegos y mangas pero lo que me diferencia radicalmente de las demás chicas es que bueno me parecen idioteces tonterías estar babeando por esos cantantes gay o tal vez por esos tontos de las farándulas; bueno dejemos eso de lado llegue a la preparatoria como siempre estaban mis compañeros ni un alumno nuevo y mis tres mejores amigas: Lesslie,Noelia y Rina, lo se tengo pocas amigas y esque ellas son las únicas con las que me eh podido adecuar no les gusta lo mismo que yo pero tampoco les gusta esos gay.

Mientras yo dormía encima de la carpeta alguien me jalo el cabello y desperté con una mirada matadora cuando me saludan:

Lesslie:Hola! ¿Qué tal te ha ido estas vacaciones? Yo fui a full parques estaban requetelindos que te puedo decir , después fui a full picisinas bla bla bla bla bla…

Valla que hablaba mucho y yo ya me había olvidado lo coptorra que era ella después vi dentrar a rina y Noelia.

Rina y Noelia: hola¡ ¿Qué hacen?

Lesslie :le cuento mis vacaciones y ella las suyas

Yo:emm si claro

Rina: y que hiciste?

Y de pronto el celular nde Noelia con n tono movido de las vengadoras..

Rina: dj peligro posh (y se golpeo)

Todas nos reimos…y Noelia apago su celular

Noelia: osea con mas ritmo pues

Rina:como? Asi? (y entonces se puso en una pose donde todaos la miraron y dojo dj peligro

Toda la clase se rio

Lesslie oye que roche contigo

Yo: si que roche no te conocemos eh

Noelia : si shu shu

Todas nos reimos, y haci pasaron dos meses de bromas estúpidas tristesas o los llantos de mis amigas (mis amigas eran muy lloronasparecian candys) pero bueno…


	2. Chapter 2 : el traslado

Cap2:el traslado

Ya era mayo dos, era un dia muy soleado y muy tranquilo llegue a la preparatoria y vi que la mayoría de mis compañeros habia faltado lo ignore y continue mi dia hasta que entro la secretaria

Secretaria:emm disculpe profesor esta la alumna Karolay'

Profesor : si esta ahí atrás

Yo: si soy yo (y la mire con curiosidad)

Secretaria: vas a la oficina del director después ¿ok?

Yo asentí

Después todos mis compáñeros enpesaron a murmurar cosas como uh ¿Qué hiciste?, yo me quede pensativa y respondi: nada

En el recreo:

lesslie: mm tal ves se equivoco la que hizo el baile sensual fue Rina no tu

Rina :ey

Nelia: jaja no creo que sea por eso tal ves te va a felicitar ¿no creen?

Rina y Noelia:Si

Yo: tal vez y solo tal vez me felicite

Mientras caminaba a la oficina del director pensé quisa me vlla a felicitar o tal ves se entero de la broma hacia Luisa no lose hay dios ES TAN HORRIBLE (me sujete la cabeza)

Director: siéntese señorita

Oh por dios me horrorise al ver ami mama en la oficina del director y al instante se me paso la idea de la broma hacia los populares de mi prepa esa si fue muy grave

Director: te estaras preguntando por que tu mama esta aquí y porque te llame

Valla enserio? No lo sabia pensé sarcásticamente

Director:bueno pues por tu alto rendimiento académico y tu empeño laboral te dieron una beca a la preparatoria the school unirverse ahí te quedaras hasta que termines la preparatoria y universidad sin que visites a tus padres o salgas del instituto sin permiso mcomeras alla ,dormiras alla y te olvidas del mundo exterior hemos hablado con tu madre y ella esta deacuerdo solo faltas tu y haremos el traslado ¿estas deacuerdo?

Yo: emm si

Director: muy bien tienes un dia para recoger tus cosas y despedirte de tus amigas y familiares

Un dia? ¿en serio? Quería empesar una vida nueva hace tiempo pero no de un dia para el otro

Lesslie: haci que te vas ( rompió el llanto) te voy a extrañar mmmucho

Noelia:espero que te valla bien (y m,e dio una sonrisa)

Rina: si y nop nos olvides (me dio un adiós)

Yo: adiós chicas yo también las voy a extrañar…


	3. Chapter 3 : el viaje

Cap3: el viaje

Desperté y mi madre me dio un abrazo rompiendo el llanto

Mama: eres una buena hija ese colegio vale la pena

Yo: es preparatoria

Mama : da igual lo que sea es el mejor del mundo

Mi mama me llevo al aeropuerto ,observe el lugar y me llamaron oh por dios iba a ir en un avión privado mientras el avión despegaba mire como mi mama me mandaba suerte , volar era hermoso pasamos por varios países desde coplombia hasta mexico de mexico a estados unidos de estados unidos a europa hasta llegar a asia y lugo ajapon aterrizamos en una pequeña isla cerca de japon nunca había oído de ella ni la había visto en el mapa supuestamente la escuela estaba en japon ok esto si es rarísimo me dijeron que se habían equivocado de isla y tenían que recargar gasolina ahci que me llevaron en un bote hasta la preparatoria en el camino casi se me sale el estomago creo que no volveré a subir a un bote o barco sin antes tomar mis píldoras contra el mareo realmente pensé que no me afectaría tanto el mar vi algunos animales acuaticos esas aguas eran cristalinas y bueno les vomite encima fue muy peñoso y entonces llegamo al mar abierto después no vi nada mas que agua pura agua y mas agua habían transcurrido como cinco horas y yo estaba cantando:

Owowowno now now now yo soy reykon el líder en el remix now now now now y hacerte el amor y esque tu cuerpo a mi me llama a una aventura allo en la playa muchas antenas muchas en la raya yo quiero saber como practicas esos movimientos haslo de una ves quiero probar tu cuerpo por dentro en chanel pa que vea como es andar con reykon como el líder…

Y entonces llegamos a la otra isla era una pequeña ciudad pero tenia un letrero tan grande que decía the school universo sinceramente no entiendo como mse hallan podido equivocar de isla con tremendo letreo en sus ojotes pero bueno dejando a lado eso la ciudad era hermosa la preparatoria por fuera también ahora el dilema era por dentro seria bonita se veria como una prisión tal vez era como una miniciudad o era como las prepas de mi país era un gran enigma estaba tan emocionada o por dios por fin conocería mi nueva vida y eso espero que valga la pena porque estudie un monton el japones en realidad ya lo estaba estudiando hace un año atrás y ayer lo repace para poder hablar en esta isla y fue muy difícil bueno solo espero que esta sea la vida que tanto esperaba con muchas ganas haber que dice el destino…


	4. Chapter 4:la magniofica preparatoria

**Cap 4: La magnifica preparatoria the school universo y la bienvenida**

Sr : bueno señorita aquí están sus cosas hablñe con el director y me avisa cual es su cuarto para poner sus cosas ahí ¿si?

Yo asentí y fui a la oficina del director pensando como presentarme entre en la oficina del director y le vi un parecido al maestro roshi pero bueno ignore eso y salude

Yo: buenos días director emm..

Director: puedes llamarme roshi bonita

Yo:eh

Director: cual es tu nombre? Querida

Yo: mi nombre es Karolay

Director: bueno pues bienvenida aquí están tus horarios y tu numero de cuarto y libros y coasa escolares, me dio un monton de cosas, sr camarero jijiji

Sr: si?

Director puedes llevar sus cosas de la señorita a esta dirección?

Sr:si maestro roshi

Me quede impagtada esto debe ser una coincidencia el director me pidió daros personales y me dijo que recoriera la escuela por hoy dia y mañana podría asistir a clases subi las gradas y dentre a mi habitación había bastante para desenpacar pero como no había nadie cerre los ojos lentamente hasta que me venció el sueño.

Abri los ojos y vi a alguien salir del cuarto Sali aver y había un monton de estudiantes pero no estudiantes comunes y corrientes sino que ellos se parecían mucho a los estudiantes de los animes me bañe , me vesti con el uniforme y baje al patio camine confundida hasta que alguien me choco

Mikuru: yo emm lo siento mucho

Yo la mire y no podía creer era mikuru , mikuru asajina

Mikuru: soy Mikuru Asajina y…

Haruhi: ya te atrape asajina

Y llegaron tres miembros mas del grupo

Haruhi: mmm … quien es ella? Mikuru

Mikuru: en realidad no lo se ella es nueva la acabo de conocer

Haruhi: nueva ¿eh? Yo soy haruhi suzumiya

Nagato: nagato yuki nagato (lo dijo con una vos fría y muy apagada)

Se acercaron mas…

Kousumi: yo me llamo koisumi mucho gusto (y me guiño el ojo)

Kyon:y yo soy kyon… (fue imterrunpido por haruhi suzumiya)

Haruhi: (me susurro) el es medio rarito

Kyon: ¿Qué? Hay miren quien habla

Haruhi: pues yo (y lo miro como retándole)

Al final los dos se miraron con miradas matadoras

Mikuru: y tu ¿ como te lllamas?

Yo: mi nombre es Karolay

Mikuru: que nombre tan raro

Haruhi: de donde eres?

Yo: mm pues yo soy de peru

Haruhi: en que año vas?

Yo :primero

Haruhi: pos chocatelas nosotras igual (me dio una sonrisa)

Haruhi: bueno ahora nos separaremos tu kyon separa sitio a karolay ya sabes como… kousumi tu acompaña a kyon ,nagato me sigues y mikuru bienes conmigo bueno estamos listos ahh y tu karolay mmmm… ya se explora el colegio adiosssss.

Yo: ah? Ok lo que sea que dijiste ( la verdad no le había puesto mucha atención)

Mientras iba andando por ahiobserve espantosamente cada ves mas lo confieso la verdad si pasaba algo mas yo me moria , segui caminanamdo hasta que me volvieron a chocar.

Yo: ey!

Goku : eh? Ah lo siento (y se puso una mano en la cabeza)

Yo: tu eres ..emm… no lo puedo creeer

Goku: mi nombre es…

Y me desmaye, bueno no me pueden culpar mi mente recién westaba asimilando todo cuando empece a despertar escuche:

Vegeta: y la tuviste que traer al club kakarotto

Goku: esque me podían tomar como un secuestrador o algo asi

Vegeta: si seras estúpido kakarotto

Goku jjjeje (me miro) ah ya despertaste

Yo: donde estoy?

Goku: pos e nuestro club

Yo: nuestro

Goku: de vegeta y yo y muchos mas

Vegeta: pues diras de mi

Vegeta: no seas haci

Vegeta: cállate kakarotto

Yo:ah?

Goku:ah lo siento es que vegeta es asi una persona sin infancia

Vegeta: si tuve niñez insecto

Goku_ por cierto mi nombre es goku pero el me dice kakarotto

Yo: porque?

Vegeta: su verdadero nombre es kakarotto pero el se llama goku

Yo: ( hay pero que pregunta si eso ya lo se me golpee mi cabeza)

Goku: en que año vas?

Yo: am yo estoy en…

Y sono el timbre RINGGGGG

Yo: lo siento tengo que irme nos vemos después ¿ok?

Goku: bueno

Llegue a clases corriendo y vi a una suzumiya llamándome. Era acaso coincidencia me sente justo a tras de vegeta y goku al lado mio estaba nagato, delante de goku milk con 16, atrás de mi bulma y kyon, atrás de ellos haruhi y mikuru , en la otra columna estaba yancha con marron atrás 17 y luffy, atrás de ellos krillin y 18 , mas atrás naruto y tarble y por ultimo koisumi y ten- sin-han, a la otra columna estaba nappa con raditz atrás saske mas atrás sakura atrás de ella chaos y azakura y por ultimo yayirobe con tsuruya esto fue según al supuesto sorteo de haruhi apuesto a que hizo trampa.

Goku:ah estabas en primer año

Yo: ah si

Goku: entonces chocatelas

Yo:ok

Nagato : ( con una voz fría y apagada) disculpen uno de ustedes me podría prestar su lapicero?

Goku: claro pero no pinta tan bien creo que ya se gasto toma

Nagato: no esta gastado si no que tiene unaporcion de tinta seca…..

Goku( me comento) no entiendo nada

Yo: enserio?

Vegeta : asi de estúpido es (en tono de burla)

Nagato: … cuando lo dejste afueras

Goku: oye me podris hablar en mi idioma?

Yo y vegeta: significa que esta atorado!

Goku: a ya jeje ( y se puso una mano en la cabeza)

Yo: y lo puedes desatorar?

Nagato: si

Todos: ok aslo

Nagato : absorbió tinta) hecho

Goku: y de donde eres?

Yo: de peru

Goku: ah lo olvidaba cual es tu nombre?

Yo: me llamo karolay

Goku: que nombre tan raro

Vegeta: si tienes razón kakarotto

Yo: ya lo se pero no es tan raro ya bueno ok si es raro

Vegeta: jaja y tu también eres rara

Yo: no soy rara solo soy diferente

Vegeta :es lo mismo

Yo: no

Vegeta: que si

Yo :que no

Vegeta: que si

Goku: ya basta ni bien se conocen y ya se pelean?

Yo: el empeso

Vegeta: yo? Yo no tengo la culpa de que no quieras admitir que eres rara

Yo: q no soy rara

Vegeta y yo nos miramos con miradas matadoras

Goku: ( se interpuso entre los dos)vamos no peleen

En eso entro el profesor el si era extraño no lo había visto nunca supungo que era una persona normal

Nagato: gracias

Goku: de nada mi nombre es goku

Nagato: yuki nagato

Goku: mucho gusto

Entonces todos nos paramos y saludamos al profesor

Profesor: bueno siéntense el dia de hoy eestoy con flojerahaci que saquen su libro y busquen la pag 21 toda la cara quiero que la resuelvan y si acban pues podrán convensar ah y por cierto hay una alumna nueva fue tranasferida de la preparatoria los angeles de peru porfavor parate presentate y dinos porque estas aquí

Yo: eh mmm… buenop yo me lllamo karolay venga de la preparatoria los angeles del sur y estoy aquí por una beca y para estudiar…. See … para estudiar

( creo que exagere en la ultima parte jeje)

…continuara…


End file.
